Real Moments Are Vibrant
by 225Starburst
Summary: New Year's Eve is just around the corner! Klaus and Hayley are soon to meet again, after 2 years in the heart of NOLA, where the Supernatural Ice Poker Fest is held to celebrate the new year. With her marriage to Jackson and his relationship with Camille, the two battle in the competition, becoming the King and Queen of Hearts. Duties, heartbreaks, love, passion and fireworks.
1. December 28th

**PLOT: It has been two years since Hayley has married Jackson and has moved out of the compound. For the greater good, this marriage has healed the Crescent pack and Hayley has been living with Jackson out of New Orleans. Klaus has continued leading the city of NOLA, with Hope and Camille by his side. Disappointed because she slept with Elijah, Klaus has decided to not keep in touch with Hayley, but occasionally sending Hope to be with her mother. Now, with the annual Supernatural Ice Poker Fest approaching on New Year's Eve, it looks like the two will be force to see one another. **

**Just wanted to write another Klayley Special but this time on New Year's Eve. The chapters are going to be shorter but I hope the way Klaus and Hayley reunite is going to be epic.**

**December 28****th**

Just a couple more days until she would have to go back. She had not been in that place for so long now. It was as if she could hardly remember the way he had yelled at her for sleeping with Elijah. What she did, she knew why she did it and she knew who she was thinking of while she was doing it. Sincerely, Hayley would have given anything to have had Klaus standing on top of her, kissing her neck and then her lips in pure pleasure, sending shivers around her body and electrifying her with his charming gaze. She has been thinking about that night more than ever now, how she had let Elijah touch her so eagerly, using him when she actually wanted to feel someone else on her soft skin.

"Hayley!" someone exclaimed and Hayley looked up to see Jackson coming out of the cabin with hot chocolate milk for her to drink. She was outside and she was watching the snow, noticing the children in her pack, playing and having the time of their lives. "Sorry. I was just thinking about something." Hayley told him and accepted his drink. Jackson has not been living happily for the past few weeks. Hayley has not been acting towards him like a normal wife should. He knew that they were not married out of love and he would never try to pursue her if she didn't see him that way, but still…he was lonely. He wanted to be married to a woman who only had eyes for him and who would want to kiss him and love him. He has always had a desire for Hayley, for all those years when he thought of her as Andrea Labonair, the Queen who was supposed to be his wife. But she was never Andrea Labonair. She was Hayley Marshall.

"Are you nervous, going back to New Orleans after all these years?" Jackson asked as he stood beside her and they watched the kids play in the snow. Hayley bit her lip and whispered, "It's something that we naturally have to do, you know. It's New Year's Eve in a couple of days. I want to see my daughter." "She had a good Christmas with you, didn't she? She could come here again." "But why don't you want us to go to them?" "Do you really want to know?" Jackson asked her with a playful smile. "I am your wife, Jackson and yes, I want to know." "It's the annual Supernatural Ice Poker Fest." "Ice Poker Fest? What are you talking about?" "We would have gone back last year, but you wanted to stay home." "What is this Poker Fest?" "A competition created by Marcel for all supernaturals. The best of the best play and in the end, the one who wins gets to ask for whoever he or she wants."

"You can ask for anything?" Hayley asked, surprised. "Yeah, anything you want. Even if you want a flying pony, the witches will have to find a way to make it happen." "What if the one who wins asks to be King of New Orleans? What will happen then?" "I am sure that no one would want to have Klaus Mikaelson as an enemy so I doubt that something like this could happen." Hayley smirked and nodded. "There is no one who can outsmart him. Many have tried and failed." "You haven't failed." Jackson pointed out. "With me it was different." "And how was it different? Why does he let you?" "Because I am the mother of his child, Jackson. We share Hope, the best thing that has ever happened to the both of us." "So, you think that you can go back and challenge Klaus to one of these poker games on ice?" "Ice?" "That is why it's called an Ice Poker Fest. It's a table made of ice and the stools as well. And you must be dressed elegantly." Hayley laughed. "Well, it's a good thing we don't feel the cold." "Maybe you vampires, but us werewolves…" Jackson shuddered at the thought. "I am a hybrid, Jackson, not just a vampire."

She continued to look out and beyond before saying, "I get it. That is why the winner will most probably be a vampire. If you concentrate on how cold you are, you won't make it. You will lose your mind." "Well, yeah and if you get too cold and leave the table, you're disqualified. It's winter, after all. That's the whole point of the season fest." "Okay, then we will go." "Are you sure? We can spend a quiet evening here and spend New Year's Eve with our family." Jackson whispered and took Hayley's hand in his. Hayley smiled at him but shook her head. "I don't think so, Jackson. I have family in New Orleans too and I want to be with them this year. Either you come with me or I am going by myself." Jackson rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, be that way!" "So, are you coming to the Poker Fest or not?" "Competing against Klaus…might not be such a bad idea. I am good at poker. I can beat him at something, cold or not." "Great! I'll start packing. We are leaving tonight." "Are you going to participate?" Jackson called out after her. "Of course, I am. I am a hybrid, after all. Hope needs to be proud of her mommy."

As Jackson continued drinking his hot chocolate, Hayley went back inside of their cabin and thought of the luxurious event that Klaus was probably planning as they spoke. She packed up bags and smiled at the thought of seeing him again. She didn't want to admit it but she had really missed him and was looking forward to seeing him again. But would he be able to forgive her about what she and Elijah had been up to a couple of years before. She had not seen Elijah since then and has not had such a good relationship with him either. All she was waiting for was the time when she and him would look back on that time and realize how many people they had hurt. She didn't want it to happen again. Besides, why was she thinking about Elijah and Klaus? She was married to Jackson now. The past had to remain in the past. For her pack, she had to sacrifice her happiness for the rest of her life.

…

Klaus was fighting his desire to paint something with her in it. Hayley had been completely absent from his life for the past two years. What was the point of painting something in her honor, after the bloody history of theirs before she married Jackson and left the city? Hope had barely seen much of her mother. Some visits on the other side of the world didn't make up for the motherly figure she had to be right here, in her home with her daughter. Cami had tried many times before to take over Hayley's role as mother for Hope's sake, but it never worked. She and Klaus had recently decided to start a romantic relationship, Cami thinking that with their obvious connection, they would work just fine together as a couple. But every time he was with her, Cami got the impression that he was someplace else.

She banged on the door that morning, startling Klaus and making him spill paint on the ground. He was almost finished. "Klaus, come on! Elijah wants to talk to you about something downstairs and Marcel is here too!" Cami exclaimed. "Dada!" Hope added and Klaus smiled when he heard his daughter. Having her with him was one thing that really warmed his heart. He longed to be with his daughter and care for her as best he could. Yet, he wasn't supposed to do this alone. He was supposed to do this with Hayley. This was what he had told Cami one night and she had protested in her own way at him. It was that night which led to the kiss he and Cami were finally supposed to share, but it was not a kiss out of love. He could have felt her that it was a kiss of pity at what he was confessing to her.

"_I told her that I wanted her in my life and I told her that I can't imagine this family without her. I can remember the way she smiled and she agreed to that. But most importantly, I opened myself up to her the way I had never opened myself up to anyone. I told her that Hope needed to have both of her parents in her life and I let her stay. She believed that I was going to kill her the moment our child would be born." Cami looked at him with her eyes full of sorrow for him as he put more wood in the fireplace for that night. Cami gently sipped her tea as he continued. "As if this blow of a wedding wasn't bad enough but she had to sleep with Elijah too." Cami looked at him in shock. "She slept with Elijah?" _

"_It was that night when we finally found our daughter again and I had a feeling that I would soon have my family complete again with Rebekah…and then my own brother, does this to me. He sleeps with the woman he knew was very dear and special in my life and heart. He tore her from me and let me remain in my darkness forever." Klaus whispered and poured himself some more scotch. "Klaus, she is already gone. There is nothing that you can do about this now. Besides, it is not like she wanted this to happen. I am sure that she slept with Elijah for her own reasons or maybe your brother pursued her, but she married Jackson so she could save her pack and she did. There is nothing we can do to change that." _

_Klaus stared at her in the face and stepped closer to her, whispering, "And what happens if she decides to come back one day? It is bad enough that she decided to show off her husband around town but to have her come back and jump into Elijah's arms again would be despicable for me and for Hope." Cami stepped closer and put her hands on his face. "It is her life and you shouldn't be the one to control it. I am sure that is not what she wants from you. The most important thing right now is for you to be there for Hope, as her father. Let Hayley make her own decision, no matter how wrong or bad they are." That was the moment Klaus could no longer stand his heartache and took advantage of that moment, to kiss her. He would have wanted something more from her but Camille stopped him, not wanting to be his consolation prize for the anger and heartache he got from Hayley's decisions. _

With time, Cami started to believe that Klaus was possessive and obsessed with Hayley, due to her being the mother of his child. She even heard from Elijah and from Rebekah how Klaus always liked to keep everyone in control in his family. He didn't want anything to get out of hand. He wouldn't accept that. Maybe he didn't develop feelings for Hayley. Cami was sure of herself that if she were to get a chance with Klaus, she would be able to fix his soul, make everything right for him and his family. Now, she had the chance. Klaus had agreed to start a relationship with her, thinking she could make him happy and mend his broken and twisted heart.

He arranged his paintbrushes and stared at his work. It was a beautiful painting of a Winter Wonderland. He had always wanted to try and create something joyful for him to expose tonight. His art exhibition was going to bring a lot of fame, more glory to himself, as King. It was one thing to be the King of the city and it was another to actually be a talented King. Klaus smirked as he cleaned his hands of paint and opened the door, which revealed Camille. "What is going on?" he asked her. She sighed and said, "Marcel is downstairs and wants to discuss your arrangements for tonight with your art exhibition and Elijah wants to talk about your plans for the annual Supernatural Ice Poker Fest." "Would you like to participate, love?" Klaus asked her with a smirk on his face. Cami rolled her eyes. "Come on, Klaus. You know humans wouldn't last five minutes in that cold. How do you suppose we get a chance to win this? But rest assured that if I were a supernatural and could stand the cold, I would be out there, kicking all of your asses." Klaus chuckled and pulled on his jet black jacket, heading downstairs.

"What seems to be the problem down here? I cannot have a moment's peace to myself it seems." Klaus chuckled as he saw the looks on both Marcel and Elijah. "Well, you should know that I made the invitation to your art show go all through the town. What is your theme?" "I haven't really given it some thought." "Alright. Then just call it Winter Wonderland. We haven't had a title like this one before. Not a problem is it?" he asked him. Klaus shrugged. "All I care about is the art I expose to my people. You can take care of the rest, can't you?" Klaus asked with a smirk which only made Marcel roll his eyes. Camille looked at her watch and said, "Well, I better get ready myself for tonight. I am sure it'll be a wonderful night to remember until the biggest event of the year starts." Cami said and Klaus immediately added, "One which I will surely win." "I hope there will be someone to show you up during this Ice Poker Fest." Camille told him and he chuckled. "You don't really mean that, love." She pecked him on the cheek before saying, "I do. Bye." Klaus turned back to Elijah and Marcel, as Cami left.

"Is there anything else left to settle?" Klaus asked. Elijah shook his head and whispered, "Why don't you start arranging your paintings around this compound. I am sure that people will be coming here soon, dying to see your exposed work, Niklaus." With that, Elijah left to make a phone call. "Daddy!" Hope exclaimed from upstairs as Rebekah came down with her. The Original Sister was holding her hand as Hope was taking tiny steps down. "How are you, my princess?" Klaus bent over to speak to her and kissed her temple. "She hopes you will win the Poker Fest, Nik. I told her all about it." Rebekah said and smiled at him. "Of course I am going to win for her. Name one person who can outshine me in a poker match." "If you weren't nervous about losing, you wouldn't have been practicing five times a day for the past three months." Marcel burst out laughing as he said that, and received a dirty look from Klaus. Hope caressed Klaus' face and whispered, "Daddy, win?" Klaus nodded. "Daddy win." He repeated.

…

The room at the Palace Royale was spectacular and one in which Hayley wanted to stay in as much as possible. Jackson was coming inside the room with all of their luggage as she was staring out the window at the snow pouring on the balcony from everywhere. "Who would have thought that they would offer us a suite? I can't pay for this type of thing." Jackson said and ran a hand through his hair as he looked around the room. "They know me and know I'm the Queen." Hayley responded. "And they show you respect. I love that." Jackson said with a smile and went over to kiss her cheek. Hayley immediately pulled away as she felt his wet lips against her cheekbone. She didn't wipe it off, as she didn't want to seem so disrespectful towards him. He was, after all, her husband whether she liked it or not. Jackson realized what she was feeling and looked away from her. "You know, I thought that after all this time spent together, married, we would make some sort of progress in our relationship. I knew you didn't love me the moment I asked you to marry me but I asked you for our pack and in hope that with time, you will love me the way I want to be loved by you, because you know have feelings for you, Hayley, always have and always will." Jackson explained to her.

This sort of talk was making her feel more and more bad about herself and the way she was rejecting him. He was her faithful husband after all and they had not done anything since they got married. They had not consumed their marriage and barely even kissed each other on the lips. She knew what Jackson was expecting from her, but she couldn't. "Jackson, I told you that I would need some time…" "Some time for what? To get over your old life with the Mikaelsons? All I see is your need to run back to them. You see this opportunity to get to them and you rush back here in New Orleans." "New Orleans is my home. I will forever be tied to this place." "And to the two Mikaelsons you slept with." "Jackson that is enough!" Hayley snapped at him and showed him her hybrid fangs. She didn't need to be reminded of the way she slept with Elijah. It was hurting her more by the minute.

Jackson backed away at once and held up his hands. "Alright, I'm sorry for saying that." She looked back outside the window and reflected back on the fight they shared. It was Jackson who had told Klaus that she slept with Elijah, after all, right before they got married. She wasn't sure what would happen tonight if she did get to see Klaus. Of course, she would see him. This was his art gallery that Elijah had invited her to. She looked over once again at the text message that Elijah had sent her. Whatever their relationship had been in the past, Hayley was now sure that whatever happened between her and Elijah, she wouldn't want it to happen again. And she hoped to God that he felt the same way. Their relationship brought more trouble than it was worth. Hayley knew deep in her heart who she had been longing for since the first day she saw him in New Orleans, when she was pregnant. She stood with Elijah and grown for him the feelings that she wished she would grow for Klaus, had he been there for her.

…

Hayley was sure that she was no longer going to be happy along with Jackson and she had to have a very serious talk with him about their relationship, but now was not the moment. It was time to put on that happy face and hold Jackson's hand as they entered the compound together. "Queen Hayley!" everyone greeted her. Hayley hated being called this way, but if it was needed, so be it. Jackson always grunted whenever he heard that. It led Hayley to believe that he was jealous that he was not receiving the same respect and adoration as she was. He was, just the husband of a born Queen of the wolves.

Leaving her so he could go and practice some more of his poker, Hayley was left alone to admire the many paintings that had Klaus' signature written all over them, metaphorically speaking. Her eyes, however, could not leave one painting. It was the painting that she had known for so long, the painting which had increased her attraction to Klaus that memorable night of theirs. Hayley had to admit, that she had never felt with another man, not even with Elijah, the way she had felt when Klaus slept with her. It was a whole new different world for her that she was entering. It was all because of this little girl in the portrait, looking beyond the woods, at a place where she could be, but no one was giving her attention or the opportunity to be someone. "Enjoying this once more, little wolf?" she heard his dark and seducing voice from behind her and she turned around with a smile on her face.

Klaus was standing there in his tux, handsome as ever, and next to him, was their precious daughter, Hope. "Mommy!" Hope exclaimed and started moving towards her but with difficulty so Hayley grabbed her and held her in her arms. "Mommy missed you so much." She whispered as she hugged and kissed her. "I do hope that she will be the one to convince you to stay." Klaus told her once Hayley put down Hope. Sh greeted Rebekah and Elijah politely, not saying a word to Klaus just yet. She and Elijah could barely look at one another. Noticing that they had lots to talk about, Rebekah decided to take Hope and leave the two to talk. "So…how have you been doing?" Hayley asked him in whisper. "I have been doing some useful things with my spare time, little wolf?" "Painting?" "It is helpful to relax and think of my astounding success as King of New Orleans." Klaus responded with a smirk.

She smiled back at him. All the anger that he had shown her that day when he found out about her and Elijah seemed to have evaporated. He was calm now and he looked really happy to see her. "So, how long are you and your werewolf land planning on staying here?" Klaus asked her. "A couple of days. I decided that I want to spend New Year's Eve here with Hope and with the rest of you." "Then you are welcome to stay at the compound with us." "I don't think Jackson is going to like that. Besides, we already got a room at the Palace Royale." Klaus nodded and looked away for one moment, leaving them in an awkward silence. Hayley put a hand on the painting and whispered, "I hope that you are not planning on giving this one away." She whispered. He grinned at her and whispered, "I was actually planning on giving it to you, as a gift." "Well, thank you, I suppose." Hayley responded, surprised.

He brought her a glass of champagne which she graciously took, as they both drank some of this in silence and would not remove their eyes off one another. It was as if this was one moment in a life time and they wanted to take full advantage of it. She was smiling at him, and God he hoped she would not notice how long he had been waiting to see that smile of hers once again. "Excited about the Poker Fest Marcel and I are planning together, sweetheart?" Klaus asked her and Hayley got some courage in her. "Of course I am, since I will be the one to win it!" Klaus' eyes widened. "You are going to participate." "Of course I am." "You play?" "Since I was a child." Klaus looked impressed as he sipped his drink. "Why haven't you told me?" "There is so much you don't know about me." "Then let me take this opportunity to know every single part of you." Klaus responded before he could stop himself.

Hayley furrowed her eyebrows at him, but she was eagerly waiting to see what he was proposing. Before he could open his mouth, Camille was by his side and kissing him directly on the lips. Hayley's mouth remained open as she watched but then closed it and looked away, slowly closing her eyes at her foolishness, but she was in shock too. When did she and Klaus get together? Why hadn't she known about this? Cami looked over at her, "Hi, Hayley! I am so glad you could come back for this New Year's Eve. You know how great this time of the year is. Did you have a good Christmas?" she asked her, sweetly. Hayley regained herself and looked directly in her eyes, without looking at Klaus. "Yes, it was good, I suppose." She then immediately looked around and said, "You know what, I think I am going to go and find Jackson. Have a nice night." she whispered softly before leaving.

**A/N: There is more to come in the next chapter. I hope you like this idea that I have for a Klayley New Year's Eve Special. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of this Supernatural Ice Poker Fest. I hope you like the idea. Basically, it's poker** **but in ice and snow. It normally affects your way of thinking if you're in the cold, but not for vampires and hybrids ;)**


	2. December 29th

**PLOT: The annual Supernatural Ice Poker Fest has started and it will soon become a riot with successes and disappointments around town. Seeing Hayley for one day was not enough and Klaus tries to get closer to her, to remember what it was like to have her around in his family. This will lead to discussions between him, Cami and Elijah, while Hayley will have marriage problems. **

**Let the Ice Poker Fest begin and may the best supernatural win!**

**December 29****th**

Hayley slept peacefully that night, but as soon as she woke up, she began having disturbing thoughts about the people she had greeted at the Art Show of Klaus'. She couldn't believe that Klaus had decided to start a romantic relationship with Camille. It wasn't as if she disliked the girl. She was glad to have someone like her around Hope, as long as she didn't take over the mother role in her life. But at the thought of her and Klaus kissing the other night, made her blood boil so much. Jackson stirred in his sleep and woke up, putting his arm around her. He sensed her flinch almost at once.

"Hey, is something wrong?" he asked her. "No. Everything is fine." Hayley responded almost at once. "Are you sure? You're so tense." He moved his hands up and down her shoulders and she finally pulled away, standing up from the bed. She didn't like to be touched by him. She looked outside the window and she watched Marcel as he gathered around vampires, ready to create the ice arena for the tournament. It was only going to last three days in which people will be playing poker like hell, and right before midnight on December 31st, the finale between the two best will be played, the winner getting one thing that he desperately wants. Hayley knew she would participate to win.

"What is going on with you? Can't I hold my wife in the morning now? I know you have your restrains but you didn't used to have a problem with me holding you. Now, I, your husband am not allowed to even touch you?" Jackson asked in anger as he stood up from the bed too. Hayley eyed him carefully and whispered, "It's fine, Jackson. I just had a really crappy day yesterday and I need some fresh air." "Then I will come with you." "No. I want to be alone!" Hayley told him and dressed up as quickly as possible, leaving the room. Almost the moment that she left the hotel, she received a text. _Come back. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a jerk. _Jackson had written to her. Frankly, she didn't blame him. She knew what he felt. He didn't deserve to be treated like this by the woman he was married to, but it was not her fault that her feelings did not match his. She didn't love him and she knew she never will.

She decided to text back, reassuring him that she was not upset with him and that they would see each other at the Ice Poker Fest that day. Marcel was giving out directions are Hayley approached him with a smile. "Hey, Hayley! Had a good sleep? What are you doing here so early?" he asked her. "I did have a good sleep but after last night, I thought that I would come here for some fresh air and see how the arrangements are going." "Are you going to participate?" "I have always been good at poker. I am sure I can handle it and win this easily." She told him with a smirk on her face. Marcel smiled back and said, "I am sure you're pretty pissed off after what happened last night between you and Cami."

"What are you talking about? What happened between me and Cami?" Hayley asked him. "Last night. You kept giving her dirty looks after she kissed Klaus right in front of you." "I was not bothered by it!" Hayley insisted which only made Marcel laugh harder. "I find it hard to believe, especially with the way you were looking at him." "Marcel, do you even realize how ridiculous you sound? I am married to Jackson." "And you slept with Elijah, but you have feelings for Klaus. I can see it in your eyes. You're happy that you're seeing him again after all this time. I wonder how happy he is going to be when he has such a tough opponent in you. If you ask me, you are the only one who can really beat him." "I will let Jackson have the pleasure. He said that is his dream, to beat Klaus at this competition." "Jackson can practice all he wants but he is never going to beat Klaus." She groaned and looked away, knowing that she was not going to get anywhere with him. "I am going to go and see my daughter. Goodbye, Marcel. See you later at the Fest." "See you around, Hayley!" he called back to her.

Hope was playing on the floor in her room with some of her dolls when Hayley entered the compound. Some vampires stepped in front of her at once, saying, "What are you doing here? Are you expected?" one vampire asked her. Hayley remained speechless for one moment before whispering "How dare you?" "What are you doing here?" "I AM EXPECTED BY MY DAUGHTER!" Hayley exclaimed and yelled in their faces. She was showing her hybrid fangs at them, making the two vampires back away silently. There was a chuckle that could be heard from upstairs and someone was approaching them. "What seems to be the racket here, sweetheart?" Klaus asked in a seducing voice as he stepped over to her. The vampires straightened up and Hayley shook her head, angrily. "You have guards around here who forbid me to see our daughter? My, you sure must be proud of your success as King." Hayley told him, before moving past him and heading upstairs.

Klaus grabbed her hand and held her close. "I don't want you to go in there while you're so angry." "You think that I will actually upset her? You are the one who has been upsetting her because you kept her away from her mother. Now, let go of me, Klaus." Hayley growled at him and he finally let her go. Hope was glad to see her mother. They hugged and kissed each other and even had time to play with Hope's toys. All was going well, until Cami walked inside, with a couple of shopping bags. "Oh. I didn't realize that you two had company." Cami whispered, kissing Klaus' cheek hello. "I am here to see my daughter, Cami. What are you doing here?" Hayley asked her. "I always spend time with Hope." "You do, do you?" Hayley asked, eying Klaus angrily. "She has needed a woman to help her through all sorts of difficult periods of her life, especially now that her powers are kicking in." "Powers?" Hayley asked shocked. "Witch powers. Davina has checked them and she is going to work with Hope to control them." Camille was starting to talk as if she really was the mother of Hope, and it wouldn't stop Hayley from feeling angry. She kissed her daughter's forehead and stood up. "I better leave."

"Let me walk you out, love!" Klaus called out to her but she shook her head and started to walk faster, tears already dripping down her face. "No. I want to be alone!" she told him. The vampires stayed clear of her this time, learning from Klaus that it was not best to piss her off. "What is wrong with her?" Cami asked as she placed her hands on Klaus' shoulders. "I better find out." Klaus said and moved away from her and out the door. He caught up with her quickly, using his hybrid speed. "Hayley! What is going on with you?" Klaus asked her and she stopped to look at him. "I see that it didn't take you long to find a replacement for Hope. Cami is practically her mother now, isn't she? She knows everything there is to know about her. I had no idea that her powers kicked in, because no one informed me. Thanks!" "Hayley, stop being dramatic, love. Cami was here. Where were you?" Klaus asked her and stopped her from talking another step forward. "We are not having this discussion again, Klaus. It's been two years."

"Two years in which she would have really needed you. Two years, in which she cried herself to sleep, whispering your name. You told me that we would raise Hope together. And what have you decided to do? You married to some poor werewolf lad and moved out of the city and away from your family." Hayley looked away from him as she felt more tears welling up in her eyes. But she didn't want to look weak. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She didn't want to let go of this. Klaus was breathing in deeply even though he didn't need to. This just told Hayley how angry he was at her. He must have been holding this inside of him for a long while and was just letting it go now. "Why does it matter to you that I left? I still agreed to see my daughter from time to time. My pack is my family, Klaus as is she." "And who is more important to you?" "You're asking me to choose between my daughter and my pack?" "I am not asking you. You've already made the choice when you married Jackson and moved away." Klaus responded at once. "So, replacing me with Cami was your revenge tactic huh?" Hayley asked him.

"There is no revenge tactic. Cami is my lover now and she loves spending as much time with Hope as needed. Who am I to stop her from making Hope happy? At least I have a woman in my life that takes care of Hope's happiness." "It is not fair for you to push this on me." She whispered with tears already dripping on her cheeks. Klaus eyed her carefully before stepping closer to her and whispering. "It is not fair to pretend like I shouldn't care about your little infatuation with my brother." She didn't expect this from him. She didn't expect him to remind her of her sexual moment with Elijah. She didn't want to remember, but it was clear as day that she was being punished for that moment of weakness. "So, this is what this is all about, isn't it? Me and Elijah? It's not about Hope at all. She is not missing me because I do see her often, but it is you who I have not seen for a long time and you know the reason, Klaus."

"Is that so? What reason have you cooked up for me, little wolf? I would love to hear it." Klaus asked her with a smirk on his face. "I left because of you. So, if you want to blame someone for me not being around Hope enough, you blame yourself." She told him. "Why should I blame myself?" "For the way you treated me after you found out from Jackson that I slept with Elijah. I knew you wouldn't want to see me anymore so I did you a favor. I married Jackson and suggested we move from the city along with the pack." She explained, making Klaus gaze at her with his mouth parted. Saving her from embarrassment, was the phone which started ringing. Jackson was shown on the Caller ID. "If you don't mind, I need to get back to my husband and I am sure that we will be seeing each other throughout the Ice Poker Fest." Hayley whispered and walked past him. "Hayley!" she heard him call out to her almost immediately. She shook her head and started walking faster away. She no longer wanted to see him.

Jackson had a couple of poker cards right in front of him when Hayley got back to the hotel room. The werewolf left everything that he was doing on the table and stood up to greet her. "Hey, Hayley, I'm so…" before he could finish his sentence, Hayley had grabbed him and was kissing him hard on the mouth. Jackson was shocked but kissed her right back before she pulled away. "Are you okay? You've been crying." Jackson whispered, concerned for her. "No, I am fine. It's just…I've been thinking that I haven't been fair to you as a wife and I want to make up for it." "You've never kissed me like that before. And you rarely ever kiss me, so this must mean something for us, right?" he asked, happily.

She really wanted to say yes to him, to make him feel like the happiest man in the world, but she really couldn't. "Is something wrong? What happened?" Jackson finally asked, seeing that she was not feeling well. "No, everything is fine. I just got really emotional when I went to see Hope. I don't see her as often as I used to before we got married and it made me realize that it is not fair to her either what happened and what we are doing." Jackson nodded and said, "We can move back here, if that's what you want. I can explain everything to the pack and you must be closer to your daughter. They will understand." "No, Jack. I don't want them to be so frustrated with me that I have them move around places. You know that I hate it when people pretend to be my friends and adore me and support me in a fake way. I want them to love me for real, not just because I am their leader and they have to offer me respect." He nodded and asked, "Have you seen Klaus yet?" "Yes, I have." "So…how did it go? What did he say?" "Nothing. We just stayed with Hope for a while." "So, I'm guessing he is playing the silent guy. He can't be invincible at everything. I am going to beat him today."

"I thought you were talking about something else. You are talking about Poker?" Hayley asked, surprised. "Why else would I be asking about Klaus?" She really appreciated that he wouldn't bring up the past the way Klaus had done. "No reason. I was just asking." "My first round is in half an hour and I need to be at the ice arena. When is your first round?" "In an hour or so, but I am more than prepared." Jackson brought out two jackets so he could put on himself. "I hope this will keep me going a long while against Klaus." He was saying and Hayley's jaw dropped. "Klaus?" "Yes, the first round I have is against Klaus. I am going to take him out big time." "Jack…" "Don't worry, Hayley. I can take him, mentally speaking. He is not that smart." "No offense but neither are you?" He looked at her for a second and asked, "Why do you look like you've just seen a ghost?" "Don't be ridiculous. I just know how Klaus acts in one of these things. He is going to distract you. That is his game."

Jackson shook his head. "I am not going to let myself be distracted by Klaus Mikaelson and you know that. There is nothing to worry about. I have been practicing for a long time." He got himself all covered up in his jackets and said, "Well, I better leave. I can't wait to see you play there." Jackson winked at her before leaving the room. Hayley ran a hand through her hair and looked out the window, watching her husband head for the arena. The witches were not participating and neither were the humans. And the only werewolf who had signed up was in fact Jackson himself. Against Klaus, Hayley knew deep down that he didn't have a chance.

Klaus slammed the door shut to his room and growled in anger. He stopped the moment he realized that Cami was in his room. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Hope?" "No. I am getting ready for New Year's Eve. What do you think I should be wearing that night? This dress maybe?" "If you don't mind, I wish to be alone right now, love." "Why? What happened?" Klaus sat down on his couch and shook his head, drinking up some whisky. "Nothing you should be worrying about." "Well, the last time I saw you going out was when you were following Hayley so I take it that didn't go very well." "She is infuriating and stubborn." "She has always been this way so I don't see why it bothers you right now." Camille responded with a frown on her face. "Leave, please." Klaus mumbled. He really didn't wish to see her at the moment. Camille grabbed her dress, whispered "Fine." And left the room at once.

Just when he was about to get some peace and quiet to reflect on his argument with Hayley from earlier, the door burst open and Elijah walked inside looking warily at his brother. "I believe that you are being unfair to Camille right now, don't you think, Niklaus?" "What I think is that you are once again not minding your business, brother. Why don't you find yourself the partner with whom you're competing in the first round?" "I have and Hayley is the one." "I beg your pardon?" "I am playing with Hayley in the first round and I came here to inform you that you have just a couple more minutes until you have to be in the arena to play with Jackson." Klaus chuckled. "He is the only mortal who is competing. I am going to take him down easily enough." "Niklaus, may I remind you that this is a completion that is meant to bring peace and happiness for the New Year that is to come? We are to wash away our sins and…" "Spare me, Elijah!" Klaus cried out and left the room, not wanting to hear him any longer.

"Niklaus!" Elijah called out after him and stopped him from leaving. "What do you want?" he asked him, turning around. "What is going on with you? Have I upset you in any way?" "Something despicable you did two years ago with Hayley is something that has put a large dent in our brotherly relationship, don't you think, dear brother?" Klaus asked him and a smirk appeared on his face as he watched Elijah's expression change from seriousness to nervousness. He could have believed that he was never going to bring it up, that he was just going to forget about it. Well, after his discussion with Hayley, Klaus has realized that there was something that he needed to make clear to his brother. "How could you do this? Do you have any remorse whatsoever?" "Niklaus, you and Hayley had nothing going on. You know how I used to feel about her. I loved her." "You were obsessed with her." Klaus spat at him. "The same way you're obsessed with her now? I cared for her when you treated her like an incubator?"

"You were just waiting for the time when she would pop out my child and then you could have her body as well." "Niklaus, how dare you say that to me?" Elijah stepped over to him angrily. Klaus pointed a finger at him menacingly, "The same way you dared to look at me in the eyes so many times and compare my feelings towards her to your feelings towards her. I indeed treated her like she was nothing to me at the beginning because I couldn't see her as anything but a girl who has changed my life forever. But you have no idea of our history, brother. You don't know of our relationship before that. You don't know of what led to our one night stand. I may have chosen to hide everything all this time, saying I was under the pathetic influence of the alcohol seeping deeply into my veins but I will do that no longer. This girl fascinated me from the beginning. Someone like her…I knew instantly from the way she was, that she could be the one." "What are you talking about?" "I stayed away from her, after I welcomed her into my family, because I knew what she was doing to me. She was making me care for her more than I should. I knew all along of my enemies and how they would get to her and Hope because of me. I chose to stay away, and watch you slip yourself into her life and into her heart."

Elijah was staring in shock at what his brother was confessing to him. "I was angry with her and treated her like nothing for the same reason all along, I was trying to protect her and our child. The day I came to her and she asked me to feel our child kicking is a day that I won't forget for as long as I live. She gazed at me…in a way she hasn't before and she was happy, happier than I had ever seen her. So that was the moment I considered it, that I will never find anyone who will make me feel the way she has. I realized that I couldn't let her slip from my fingers again. She died at childbirth and I stayed with her, because of how I was starting to feel for her. You wonder why I stayed with her and why I didn't go after Hope. This is why! Because of how I felt, and how I believed that I would never get the chance to tell her or at the very least, show her. But after we gave Hope away, everything changed and nothing was ever the way it was before. Our relationship remained friendly and co-parenting for our child as I did everything in my power to help her be the hybrid that she is. And the day we finally had our child back into our arms again, the night when Rebekah and I were doing everything we could to stop Esther, you had decided to sleep with the woman with whom I am sharing a child, the woman I cared for so much, with our child in the same house." Klaus finished his little speech.

"What Hayley and I had is none of your concern, Niklaus." Elijah finally said, but he looked away from his brother's eyes. "You can't even face me now, can you?" Klaus asked him with a smirk on his face. Elijah looked at his watch and whispered, "It is time for us to be in that arena." "So, we are finished here, I suppose." "I hope we are, brother." Klaus chuckled. "Yes. With you, I am finished." "I am surprised that you are not at Hayley's throat for the same reason that you are at mine." Elijah told him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I have confronted her already but her I can understand…it is you who I can't, brother." Klaus told him and left the room. Cami walked inside, after him and faced Elijah. "What the hell is going on with him?" "It does not matter. I shall take care of it soon enough." Elijah told her and left too.

"Let the Supernatural Ice Poker Fest begin!" Marcel announced over the ice and everyone cheered. The tables were all set and people were waiting for the opponents to face one another. Most importantly, Jackson and Klaus were now facing one another. Jackson was huddled up and tried to hide the fact that his teeth were chattering, as Klaus was wearing a tux, elegant and couldn't feel the cold that was seeping through his opponent. "Well, let's go, Jackie boy. Deal me in!" Klaus was amusing himself. Jackson growled as he did the cards and the poker game had started. Klaus was easily playing him and in a couple of minutes, his eyes darted to the table next to him where Hayley and Elijah had sat down together and were dealing the cards. There were cameras everywhere, watching the tables and declaring winners. Most importantly, there were judges who were making sure that no one was cheating. It was a long shot. After a couple more minutes, Hayley had already beaten Elijah.

Klaus could only chuckle when Hayley was announced the winner. "My, my, my brother has decided to play the gentleman." He said to himself but didn't realize that Elijah had heard him. "If you would have watched the game, you would have realized that Hayley beat me fair and square." He told him. Jackson was trembling as Hayley stepped forward and put her hands on his arms. "Jackson, let it go. You're going to freeze to death." She insisted. She was wearing a purple dress with her hair let loose. The cold didn't bother her at all. "I can do this, Hayley." Jackson insisted as he continued to look at his cards. "Anything else you want to place on the table, mate?" Klaus asked him with a smirk. "My watch." Jackson snapped and took it off. It was useless. The cards were shown and Klaus had a straight up pair of Kings, as Jackson had almost nothing of value that could even match the royal hand that was Klaus'.

"Winner, Niklaus Mikaelson!" the judge exclaimed and Klaus chuckled, sitting back and looking over at the chips. "Winner, winner here. Nice try, lad." He held out his hand for Jackson to shake, but the werewolf just stood up and threw away his chair, leaving in anger. Elijah rubbed his eyes and left, as Hayley turned around with her hands crossed over her chest and stared at him angrily. "You really didn't have to push it. He has been excited for this for too long." "I have played fair and it seems so have you, if my brother is so convinced. I am sure you didn't have to sweet-talk him into letting you win." There was a smile on his face as he watched her squirm. She shook her head, not believing his nerve and whispering, "I always play fair, Klaus, always." "I can respect that, little wolf."

They got off the ice and soon enough, he turned her towards him and made her look at him in the eyes. "What now?" she asked him in barely a whisper. "An apology would be nice, would it not?" he asked her and Hayley nodded. "From you, yes." "Then you have my deepest regrets for what I said earlier to you." Somehow, she didn't feel at all pleased to hear that. It was just making her feel worse about what she did in the past with his brother. "Thank you and I think I owe you more than an apology…for…everything." Hayley whispered, looking at him in the eyes. "Some warm coffee will do, won't it?" Klaus asked her. "Are you asking me to join you for a cup of coffee?" "Unless you prefer a glass of my personal scotch." He smirked at her and made Hayley laugh. "I think coffee will be fine." "Then let us leave, Queen of Hearts." Klaus told her. "What?" He showed her the card. It was the queen of hearts and that only made Hayley laugh even more.

**A/N: Maybe there really is a chance for Klaus and Hayley to forgive each other. What did you think of the Klaus-Hayley confrontation? What about the Klaus-Elijah one? Do you feel bad for Jackson? What are your feelings towards Camille?**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	3. December 30th

**I hope you guys like this story. It is not going to be a long one, just a couple more chapters or so because New Year's Eve is practically tomorrow so this is a New Year's Eve Klayley special. But I guarantee that it is going to have plenty of Klayley feels to die of. ;) **

**PLOT: After beating Jackson in the first round, Klaus is being accused by the werewolf that somehow he cheated, making Hayley really angry. As she reflects on their coffee meeting the other day, Hayley keeps coming to the compound to spend more time with Hope, as she tries to be closer to Klaus. He accepts her company, leading to fall-outs between him and Camille. **

**The Supernatural Ice Poker Fest continues, with the 31****st**** of December being the finale between the last two competitors. Who will reign as the King/Queen of Hearts?**

**December 30****th**

Jackson was staring at her as she was looking in the mirror, trying to figure out what dress she was going to wear to the next round. She had to play against three more people, as did Klaus, until the players who would reach the final will be announced. "Why do you worry about what to wear? It's not like you. Remember how you told me that you are a tomboy? You're no longer showing that." Jackson complained as Hayley spun in front of the mirror, wearing a spectacular green dress. "I just want to look victorious when I get into the finals." Hayley responded with a smirk on her face. "Are you that sure of yourself?" Jackson snapped at her as he picked up a magazine to read off the floor.

She turned around and frowned at him. "Has something happened that I should know about?" she asked him. "Why don't you ask Klaus?" "What happened, Jackson?" she asked him more skeptically. "The guy is a jerk. He can't even look people in the eye and admit that he cheated." "Are you insane? You are planning on accusing him of cheating? How do you cheat in poker? It's about luck, Jackson." "And skill, if you know how to mess with cards." "Now you really are starting to sound ridiculous. What is the matter with you?" "He didn't play fair, Hayley and you know it."

"How was I supposed to know that? I was playing with Elijah at a different table, may I remind you." "It doesn't matter. He looked too sure of himself." "That is because he is a supernatural that can stand the cold. You secured his position when you showed fear at that table." "How do you know what I showed? I was straight up confident and I knew I had it in me to beat this guy. If you would have watched us play, you would have realized that he was playing too calmly. He could have easily paid off or more like threatened someone to arrange the cards so he would win." Jackson was angrier than he had ever been. Hayley bit her lip and decided to look away from him. Jackson was the one looking skeptical at her now. "And speaking of yesterday, where did you run off to after I lost the first round?" Hayley tried to pretend like she had no idea what he was talking about, but she could only remember yesterday with a smile on her face.

_They got off the ice and soon enough, he turned her towards him and made her look at him in the eyes. "What now?" she asked him in barely a whisper. "An apology would be nice, would it not?" he asked her and Hayley nodded. "From you, yes." "Then you have my deepest regrets for what I said earlier to you." Somehow, she didn't feel at all pleased to hear that. It was just making her feel worse about what she did in the past with his brother. "Thank you and I think I owe you more than an apology…for…everything." Hayley whispered, looking at him in the eyes. "Some warm coffee will do, won't it?" Klaus asked her. "Are you asking me to join you for a cup of coffee?" "Unless you prefer a glass of my personal scotch." He smirked at her and made Hayley laugh. "I think coffee will be fine." "Then let us leave, Queen of Hearts." Klaus told her. "What?" He showed her the card. It was the queen of hearts and that only made Hayley laugh even more. _

_The two of them moved off the ice and Hayley could notice Cami standing there with a frown on her face as she watched Klaus move along with Hayley, and barely noticing her. "So, you think that coffee is going to make up for everything that happened between us today?" Hayley asked him as they walked. Klaus chuckled and shook his head. "That is why I told you that perhaps you would prefer the scotch." "After what happened between us the last time we drank scotch together, I'd rather pass." "What's the matter, sweetheart? Afraid that you are going to fall for my seducing manners and cheat on your boyfriend?" There was a cocky smile on his face which Hayley has always found attractive but also annoying._

"_Jackson is my husband, not my boyfriend, Klaus." Hayley told him but the smile remained on her face. Klaus frowned and whispered, "My mistake, little wolf. The problem is that the two of you do not act like a married couple whatsoever." "That is because we did not marry out of love. We married for our pack to stay united and it helped a whole lot." "But it also took away your chance at happiness with the man you wish to spend every day with." Hayley looked at him, a bit scared that he was going to bring up her past relationship with Elijah again, but thankfully, he didn't. "Even if I could go back in time and stop myself from making some pretty awful mistakes, like marrying Jackson and losing my happiness, I don't think that I would stop myself…because this is my duty to my pack as their Queen." _

"_Surely you understand that I am a King as well, the King of this city but I did not give up on any happiness or pleasure in other to please my people." "You're a different type of King, Klaus. You don't understand the obligations of leading a pack of werewolves." "I am a leader of my pack as well, little wolf." "You have royal blood but you don't actually lead your pack. You lead this city and people don't really expect much from you here. From me, they expect a whole lot, especially after the tough history they had in this place when Marcel was King." "Does Jackson respect your wishes as a woman?" Klaus suddenly asked her and it made Hayley stop in her tracks. "What are you talking about?" "You two may be married out of obligation but he is your husband as you said nonetheless. Does he respect your wishes as a woman?" "Of course he does." "Your attitude towards him makes me believe he does not."_

_Hayley couldn't help but hide the smile that was on her face when he said that. He knew her so well, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction in knowing everything there was to know about her marriage to Jackson. "He is a very comforting man and I adore him for that." "But there is no love." Klaus mumbled as he opened the door to the coffee shop for her. They went inside and Hayley ordered a Cappuccino for herself as Klaus wanted something more of an Expresso. They took a seat at a table and drank their coffees quietly. "I'm sorry I made you feel the way you felt when I slept with Elijah." Klaus stopped drinking and looked at her intensely as she said that. "You should not be apologizing to me, love. I am the not the husband that you cheated on." Klaus whispered, referring to Jackson. Hayley shook her head in disbelief. "You don't even like Jackson and now you are making me feel guilty for what I did for him. What exactly is it that you are trying to accomplish here, Klaus? Why do you want to spend time with me like you told me at your art show yesterday?" _

_He showed her a very warm smile as he whispered, "I enjoy you, little wolf. I enjoy being with you. I miss the way we…the way we fought our battles here together to protect Hope. I miss you." He admitted and that made Hayley look at him in surprise. He actually admitted that he missed her? Why would he let her have the upper hand now? She continued staring at him for a moment before whispering, "Believe it or not, I missed you too." She finally admitted, which made a broad smile appear on his face. Her phone started ringing and she saw that it was Jackson, but looking more and more at Klaus, she didn't want to answer. "You are not going to get that?" he asked her and Hayley shook her head as she sipped more of her Cappuccino. "I don't feel like it." "You're right. Let the young lad in his misery of losing for a while. Spend your time with the champion." He winked at her and Hayley started laughing again._

"_You're as full of yourself as you had been two years ago. I guess nothing really has changed huh?" she asked him. "You have changed." Klaus pointed out but Hayley shook her head. "Not really." "You've matured a great lot, little wolf. You're more like the Queen I know you are on the inside." His eyes were so electrifyingly gorgeous that Hayley could not stop staring at them. Every time he called her a Queen, she felt something rise inside of her. Klaus was the only one who made her feel so alive. She looked away after a moment and whispered, "Thank you for the coffee but I should get going." _

_She stood up and Klaus stood up after her. "I hope we can do this again, love." "We have the Poker Fest. And Jackson is not going to let me wonder off so much anymore." Hayley reminded him. Klaus frowned and shook his head. "You need permission from him to be somewhere?" "Klaus, it is not like he is controlling me. I just think that this way, I can offer him more respect. He has been feeling insecure since we got here." "I am guessing I have something to do with that." Klaus replied with a smirk. Hayley shook her head and whispered, "You're impossible." "So, I am going to be seeing you at the compound tomorrow after a couple of rounds. I would like to continue our coffee adventure. I am sure Hope wants to spend as much time with her mother as possible." "I want to be with her a lot too." "Then it is settled. I shall see you tomorrow." He gently held her hand, and warmth washed through her. She smiled at him and nodded, before he left the table and the coffee shop. _

"You are not planning on telling me where you were yesterday anytime soon, are you?" Jackson asked and the memory of the coffee incident with Klaus from the other day faded from her mind, as she turned around and faced him. "I went with Klaus back to the compound to see Hope." Jackson shook his head with a disappointing look. "I called the compound before I called you. Cami answered and she told me you and Klaus were out together. She even sounded disappointed herself, seeing as her boyfriend was not spending time with her but he was far more interested in spending time with you." "She is making assumptions." Hayley insisted. "I don't think that she is." Jackson stood up angrily and went to the bathroom, shutting himself in there.

Hope was sitting on Klaus' lap that morning as Rebekah was feeding her. "Hayley is coming today isn't she?" she asked her brother and Klaus nodded. "She promised that she is going to spend as much time with our daughter as she can." "Good, because I am getting really tired of having to feed and bathe her." At that moment, there were loud footsteps that could be heard and Camille walked downstairs. "What is going on with her?" Rebekah whispered to Klaus. "I have no idea. Probably what women call nowadays, cramps on certain occasions." He responded with a smirk. Rebekah sighed in relief. "Thank God I was freed of that torture when I was turned into a vampire. It was a bloody nightmare having to put up with it once a month." Cami stopped in the living room and sat down opposite of Rebekah, Klaus and Hope. "I think she is done here. I am going to go get some booze for myself." Rebekah said and handed Hope to Klaus completely as she stood up and left the living room.

"Is something that seems to bother you today, love?" Klaus asked Camille with a smile as he held Hope tightly in his hands and played with her as she giggled saying, "Daddy, stop!" This bundle of joy was one of the few people that could please the King on some of these hard days. "I take it you were very happy when you beat Jackson yesterday." Cami said with her hands crossed over her chest as she sat opposite of him and a leg was on the other. "I was happy indeed. But he played well and resisted the cold. I have to give him credit for that." "So happy that you decided to take a walk with Hayley?" Camille asked him. "Is there a problem, Cami?" "Of course there is a problem. I was waiting for you so we could celebrate the victory together and you barely noticed me. What is that? I have always supported you in whatever it was that you were doing Klaus and now that Hayley has finally come back, you only have eyes for her." Klaus just chuckled. "Jealousy really suits you, love." "I am not jealous. I am stating a fact."

"Hayley has not been home for a very long time, love. You must understand that as parents of Hope, we have things that we need to discuss." "Like her sleeping with your brother?" Cami asked and pursed her lips as Klaus placed Hope on the couch with her toys and stood up, looking at her warningly. "That is not something pleasant that I like for you to bring up as a memory." "Why? Because you loved her?" Cami tested him. Klaus started walking away from her but Camille was not going to have him turn his back towards her. "Klaus!" Camille exclaimed and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, as he sighed in frustration and turned around to face her. "I just want to know why you would put her first. I thought that we had something going on. After your confession to me that night, of how you felt towards Hayley, I understood your obsession but it has gone long enough. I refuse to be treated like nothing." "I am not obsessed with Hayley." Klaus told her, his eyes flaring with anger.

Camille took out her purse and started looking through it, whispering, "I have somewhere I need to be right now. Good luck today, but I don't think you need any luck." Klaus stared at her indifferently, as she walked out of the compound. He sighed and grabbed a bottle of scotch just as Elijah entered the room. "Let me guess, brother. You have just witnessed that." "Yes, I have and it is beyond me how you can treat her with such indifference." "Perhaps she no longer interests me." Elijah's eyes showed surprise. "I beg your pardon? What do you mean that she no longer interests you?" "If you would like me to be honest with you, brother, so be it. Cami is a dear friend that I have always needed with me, since Hayley left. Despite trying to form something with her, I have never held any romantic attraction towards her." "So, you have been using her so as to not be alone." Elijah replied with disbelief at his brother's actions.

There was a bell that could be heard and Klaus finished his scotch. "I better get dressed. I am up for the next round." He told Elijah with a grin on his face as he headed upstairs and put on a tux. He could see Hayley in her red dress and the two shared smiles, as Hayley sat at a table on the arena with a vampire, as Klaus took a seat with Marcel. "Ready for me to beat the crap out of you?" Marcel asked him with a grin. Marcel has been practicing for a long time this game, but he had no way of knowing Klaus was such an expert. Rebekah was there, holding Hope in her arms, as she watched the two men battle and dealing the cards. She had no idea with whom she would root for, with her brother or the man she loved? "Think you're tough, wolf girl?" the vampire snorted as he picked up his cards and eyed Hayley darkly. The Hybrid Queen chose not to speak as she looked over at her cards and added chips.

When the vampire was confused at what his next move would be, Hayley chose to look around and see if Jackson had decided to come and show his support for her, but he was not there. She had never been so angry with him. He kept acting towards her like a normal husband would but she had to always remind him that their marriage was strictly business. She knew that he was suffering that he was married to someone that didn't love him, but it was his idea that they get married. After two years of marriage, this was starting to affect their friendship a whole lot. Exposing her cards at last, the vampire groaned as the judge declared, "Winner, Hayley Marshall!" She stood up from the table and looked the watch, knowing she only had a half an hour before her next round. She was looking around and hoping deep down that she would find Jackson, and try to speak to him, but he just wasn't there.

Klaus eyed Marcel smugly as the Original Hybrid revealed his cards and Marcel looked shocked at how Klaus had managed to beat him. "Winner, Niklaus Mikaelson!" the judge yelled out and claps were heard from Rebekah and Hope. "Nice work, Nik!" Rebekah called out. Marcel got up from the table as Klaus took Hope in his arms and kissed her cheek. Rebekah felt herself being pulled into her lover's arms and forced into a kiss that she later accepted. "You will have to pay for distracting me." Marcel told her with a grin on his face. Hayley had given up on looking for Jackson and smiled as she saw Klaus victorious with a happy Hope in his arms. "Mommy!" Hope exclaimed when she saw Hayley coming over to them. Hayley kissed and hugged her daughter as Klaus watched them with a smile on his face. "I take it, you're still the undefeated Queen." Klaus said with a grin which Hayley returned. "Just you wait till you'll be matched against me. Hopefully before the finals so I can show you real skill."

Just at that moment, they were matched with other people and soon enough, Klaus and Hayley were sitting down at the cold icy tables and battling some other vampires who were competing. Marcel, Rebekah and Hope were watching them both excited. Hayley was waiting for the judge to match her with Klaus, but he never did. The games went on for hours and after constantly winning, the judge exclaimed, "The Final of the Supernatural Ice Poker Fest is tomorrow! The champions competing for the grand prize are Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall!" There were claps of joy that could be heard and Hayley and Klaus eyed one another, in shock that they both made it this far in the game. It was just the two of them now. "I do hope this will not affect our relationship, opponent." Hayley joked with him. Klaus was having none of that. Being in the final against Hayley, was not stopping him from having her around him and Hope more and more.

"Join me back at the compound, little wolf. I have something to show you." He whispered to her. Hayley was surprised at his way of practically telling her that she should come. "Do I have a choice in the matter?" she asked him and he shook his head, caressing Hope's face gently. "Okay, then. Let's go." Hayley sounded super excited as Klaus took her and Hope back to the mansion where he had been staying in for so long. There were paintings that he created, placed all over the walls. "I can only imagine why Hope loves this place. You decorated it fairly." Hayley commented as she watched every single painting, until they reached upstairs. "Remember how you admired that one painting with the broken girl once?" Klaus asked her as he settled Hope in her crib. "Yes. The twisted painting. I remember it perfectly well. And it was part of your art exposition two days ago." Hayley responded with a smile on her face. Klaus grinned as he took the painting from a closet. It was wrapped in a soft fabric and protected. He handed it to her and Hayley grinned from ear to ear.

"I told you that it will soon be yours." "I didn't think that you actually meant it." Klaus nodded and whispered, "It has always belonged to you, little wolf." She took the painting from him and ripped apart the cover so she could see its beautiful texture. She missed this. She missed their relationship. It has been two years since they last saw one another but she still felt what she had felt two years ago. "Little wolf?" Klaus asked her gently as he saw that tears were forming in her eyes. She smiled at him and just shook her head, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm just…just a little emotional here. This painting brings back a lot of wonderful memories from here, memories that involve us and Hope." "Momma!" Hope exclaimed and showed that she wanted to be held. Hayley just couldn't resist her and picked her up in her arms, kissing her forehead. "I promise you that I am going to be a better mother to you." "You are the best mother than she can possible have, little wolf." Klaus told her and pulled her in for a hug.

She hugged him back as Hope remained in the crib, to watch them. "It's just not enough. She gets to see Cami and Rebekah more than she gets to see me." "Then don't go anymore. Stay here, little wolf." Klaus insisted as he pulled back from the hug and held her hands, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. His eyes were so convincing and so mesmerizing, but her duty to her pack was stopping her from saying anything that she may later regret. "It's not possible, Klaus. And that is why I hate myself. I am married to Jackson now and I have to rule my pack. They are making me choose them over my own daughter and I don't want that." She was crying and didn't even notice Klaus resting his forehead against hers. A second passed before she felt his soft lips pressed against her own. She was no longer thinking. She was kissing him back as much as she could, missing having him touch her everywhere.

He molded his lips against hers as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist, keeping her in place and not letting her go. Her own hand went up to the back of his head, where she played with his soft curls. He was wondering in all this time why he was kissing her, and why was she kissing him back? A couple moments later, Klaus felt her pull back from their abrupt kiss and place her hand on her lips. "This…no." she whispered and looked away from him as he stepped forward and kissed her temple. "Klaus, stop." Hayley insisted and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." "This can't happen, okay? Please, just let me go." He kept holding onto her and didn't wish to let her go. "Little wolf, let me explain." "There is no nothing to explain. I…I don't understand. I am married, Klaus! And you and Cami are together. I am not doing this." Klaus looked at her face which showed both desire and pain. Before she could show any more, she left the house, leaving the painting and Hope behind.

He held his hand to his forehead for a moment as he played back their sudden kiss. He now realized the reason he wanted to spend so much time with her. He had missed her, because whether he liked it or not, he had developed feelings for her and he wasn't planning on letting her go anytime soon. What they shared in that kiss was something that he had never shared with any woman. He looked back at the "twisted" painting that she was supposed to leave with. It was hers. Klaus didn't want to make her feel guilty in any way because she was married but with this painting and Hope, he knew that he would get the chance to see her again.

She had felt euphoric with him again. Why had he kissed her like that? What had she done? Jackson had always been faithful to her, despite being angry with this marriage of theirs. What would happen to her pack if they found out about her and Klaus? What if Elijah found out? What if Jackson himself found out? What about Cami? What about Hope? There were so many people who she would be hurting if she told anyone of this kiss. She was sure it was a kiss of pity from him, because she looked so vulnerable and weak in front of him. She shook her head as she continued walking faster and faster, wanting to get home as fast as possible. She had a husband who was waiting for her.

Jackson noticed that something was wrong the moment that she stepped in the hotel room. "What happened to you?" he asked her, not asking anything about whether or not she won at the Poker games. "Nothing. I just…nothing." Jackson rolled his eyes. "That's right. Keep hiding things from me. I really appreciate it, thank you!" "Jackson, please, the last thing that I want is you to speak to me like that. Just give me some time." "I have given you time, Hayley! Frankly, I am really tired of this behavior of yours in this marriage! I don't want any part of it any longer!" Jackson made it clear and locked himself in the bathroom again. She sighed as she lay down on the bed and snuggled against the mattress. She would have given anything to have Klaus with her at that moment.

**A/N: I guess Klaus and Hayley really can't keep themselves off one another. I hope you liked this chapter and I think two more will come before I end this New Year's Eve Special. What do you think will happen next? Who do you think will win the Poker Fest? Klaus or Hayley? And what do you think either one of them will ask for? ;)**


	4. December 31st Part 1

**Happy New Year's, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post this new chapter but I have been busy celebrating with my family the New Year, but here it goes! This will be the first part of the New Year's Eve and the last part will be in the next chapter.**

**PLOT: Ashamed of what happened between her and Klaus, the other day, Hayley refuses to think about telling Jackson that she shared a kiss with the father of her child, afraid of hurting her husband. But when she finally decides to tell him the truth, Jackson will show her some other surprises which will lead to disaster in their marriage. Klaus has to settle things with Camille, as he continues to think about Hayley. What happens when his little wolf shows up at his door again? **

**With the finale of the Poker Fest being nearer, we shall expect the winner soon! **

**December 31****st**

Jackson opened the door to the room and walked inside. He had not been at home the other night. Hayley was starting to get worried for him. She was standing in front of a mirror, trying on all the dresses that Rebekah had sent her for the New Year's party. "Hi." She mumbled when she saw Jackson coming in. He dropped the keys on the bed and looked at her, not saying anything. His face looked different and Hayley was starting to get worried for him. Had he been drinking?

"Are you just going to stand there and say nothing?" she asked him. Jackson just coughed and headed towards the bathroom, locking himself in there. Hayley dropped the dress that she was prepared to try on and bit her lip. She wasn't being fair to him. She couldn't keep hiding this kiss between her and Klaus from him. Hayley knew deep down that this werewolf deserved better than to be stuck with someone like her. She sat on the bed and replayed what happened the other day in her mind, hoping and praying that she was going to receive different results from her logic, than she had the other night when she was sleeping. She had barely slept, thinking about Klaus all night long. One minute he was being rude and the other, he was charming and very kind with her.

_"You are the best mother than she can possible have, little wolf." Klaus told her and pulled her in for a hug. She hugged him back as Hope remained in the crib, to watch them. "It's just not enough. She gets to see Cami and Rebekah more than she gets to see me." "Then don't go anymore. Stay here, little wolf." Klaus insisted as he pulled back from the hug and held her hands, rubbing them softly with his thumbs. His eyes were so convincing and so mesmerizing, but her duty to her pack was stopping her from saying anything that she may later regret. "It's not possible, Klaus. And that is why I hate myself. I am married to Jackson now and I have to rule my pack. They are making me choose them over my own daughter and I don't want that." She was crying and didn't even notice Klaus resting his forehead against hers. A second passed before she felt his soft lips pressed against her own. She was no longer thinking. She was kissing him back as much as she could, missing having him touch her everywhere._

_He molded his lips against hers as his hands wrapped themselves around her waist, keeping her in place and not letting her go. Her own hand went up to the back of his head, where she played with his soft curls. He was wondering in all this time why he was kissing her, and why was she kissing him back? A couple moments later, Klaus felt her pull back from their abrupt kiss and place her hand on her lips. "This…no." she whispered and looked away from him as he stepped forward and kissed her temple. "Klaus, stop." Hayley insisted and pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." "This can't happen, okay? Please, just let me go." He kept holding onto her and didn't wish to let her go. "Little wolf, let me explain." "There is no nothing to explain. I…I don't understand. I am married, Klaus! And you and Cami are together. I am not doing this." Klaus looked at her face which showed both desire and pain. Before she could show any more, she left the house, leaving the painting and Hope behind._

The water in the bathroom had stopped running and at that moment, Jackson stepped out of the bathroom, making Hayley snap out of her thoughts. She knew what she had to do and she realized that she had to do it. "Jackson?" she whispered. His eyes were dilated, which started worrying Hayley more than ever. "Jackson, I need to tell you the truth about something." Hayley tried again, only to have him look at her with such distaste and anger. "What do you want from me?" he growled. "I need you to start acting like an adult and look at me when I am talking to you. This is important and you are acting like a child." "You were with him yesterday, weren't you? You were with Klaus?" Jackson asked, picking up a magazine and starting to rip out the pages one by one.

Hayley was looking at him closely. "Jackson, how much have you been drinking last night?" "ANSWER!" Jackson suddenly yelled out and dropped the magazine. Hayley was shocked at the way he was acting and realized now that there was nothing stopping him. He really was drunk and unstoppable. Catching her off guard, Jackson grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Still in shock, Hayley was not capable of doing anything and let Jackson hover over her menacingly. "You were with Klaus last night!" Finally, Hayley regained her senses and pushed him off of her and threw him on the floor, leaving him bruised. "You are to stand down when you are speaking to me in that tone, Jack! You are drunk and you are not thinking clearly." Jackson would not listen and he continued to stand up.

"Don't make me hurt you this much!" Hayley warned him as she pushed him back on the ground. He was fighting back hard which forced Hayley to hit him with force and push him on the ground really hard. "You are forgetting your place! Please remember that I am not just your wife, Jackson! I am also your Queen!" she yelled out and kicked him hard in the stomach again. The werewolf groaned in pain as he lay down and Hayley bit her lip, her eyes flowing tears on her cheeks, as she was unsure of what she should do. She knew that he was drunk and that he would never attack her like that. But the anger in his voice about her being with Klaus the other day was real and she knew it. Without giving it a second thought, she grabbed her dresses and purse and ran out of the room.

Everyone in the compound could notice Klaus was not the same as he had been the other day. "I would have thought that you would be pleased that you're in the finals of the Ice Poker Fest." Elijah murmured that day when they were having lunch with Rebekah. "I am pleased." "Please do try to show it from time to time, Nik." Rebekah commented with a smirk on her face. "Where is Camille?" Elijah asked him all of a sudden. "She will be joining us shortly." Klaus whispered and didn't bother to look up into his brother's eyes. They were still on speaking terms, but not as close as they had been before and Rebekah was the one to notice that. "I am guessing that something happened between you two since Hayley came back."

"Nothing has been going on." Elijah tried to sound convinced. Rebekah looked over at Klaus, who was still playing with his soup. She decided to close the Hayley subject as Cami was coming downstairs, holding Hope. Klaus looked up and got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw the blonde carrying the child he shared with Hayley.Her words from the other night, made him think a little more about her feelings. _"Little wolf?" Klaus asked her gently as he saw that tears were forming in her eyes. She smiled at him and just shook her head, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry. I'm just…just a little emotional here. This painting brings back a lot of wonderful memories from here, memories that involve us and Hope." "Momma!" Hope exclaimed and showed that she wanted to be held. Hayley just couldn't resist her and picked her up in her arms, kissing her forehead. "I promise you that I am going to be a better mother to you." "You are the best mother than she can possible have, little wolf." Klaus told her and pulled her in for a hug._

_She hugged him back as Hope remained in the crib, to watch them. "It's just not enough. She gets to see Cami and Rebekah more than she gets to see me." "Then don't go anymore. Stay here, little wolf." Klaus insisted as he pulled back from the hug and held her hands, rubbing them softly with his thumbs._ _His eyes were so convincing and so mesmerizing, but her duty to her pack was stopping her from saying anything that she may later regret. "It's not possible, Klaus. And that is why I hate myself. I am married to Jackson now and I have to rule my pack. They are making me choose them over my own daughter and I don't want that."_

"What are you doing with her?" Klaus suddenly asked Cami. She looked at him, a little confused and shrugged. "I just decided I would feed her since she was hungry and no one was going to do it. You would think that her own mother would have this one responsibility that she couldn't handle." Rebekah tried hard to refrain from saying something mean to her. Cami was her friend, but sometimes, she was completely out of line. "I would appreciate it, if you didn't occupy yourself with Hope that much, love." Klaus whispered, as she sat down at the table with the child in her hands. "What are you talking about?" Cami asked him. "The child belongs to Hayley and me and we will gladly do our duties as parents if you would let us." Klaus responded, making Elijah give him a look of confusion.

"Klaus, I'm sorry. I just thought that…well, you said it yourself. Hope needs women who can help her in life since Hayley is not here." "She is here now. And she has agreed to take her role as Hope's mother more seriously. We shall be expecting her around here more often." "She said she was leaving after New Year's." Rebekah looked at him in confusion. "Plans have changed." Klaus was lying and he had no idea why. He was forcing himself to believe that Hayley wouldn't leave New Orleans again. He was forcing himself to believe that she will stay here, in the city, and be the woman that she has always been for their daughter. He loved the idea of having her around, especially after what happened between them.

"So, Hayley comes to town and now you suddenly have a different opinion of her. I don't understand. Klaus, you told me that she was irresponsible. You told me to help Hope. You talked about her pretty badly when she was not here and now she suddenly comes back after two years and you decide to forgive everything?" Cami asked him, amazed. "Yes, because with New Year's, the most peaceful thing you can do is forgive and forget the past, focusing on what is more important. I know what Hayley wants and what she needs. What she needs is to spend as much time with her daughter as possible and I am going to see to it that she gets that." Both Elijah and Rebekah were surprised at the words that were coming out of their brother's mouth. It was as if they could barely believe his ration. It was something that they liked to hear, but they didn't like the effect that it had on Cami. The blonde bartender was looking at him very closely before whispering, "Has something happened between you and Hayley?" Klaus refused to answer that question, despite the surprising glances he received from his siblings.

The rest of the dinner was very quiet, as Rebekah was looking from Klaus to Cami. Camille had decided to leave Hope somewhere on a couch, until she finished eating. Elijah and Rebekah both got the signal to leave the room once they were finished eating. Camille was walking, more like pacing around the room, as Klaus was sitting peacefully with Hope on the couch, admiring his daughter. "So, you still haven't answered my question, Klaus. Has something happened between you and Hayley?" "Nothing that you should be worrying about, love." Klaus told her and Cami shook her head at him. "I don't believe you." "What do you expect me to tell you?" "The truth would be nice for once, Klaus. Has something happened between you and Hayley since she got here, since you two have been spending quite a lot of time together? She is always at your side and you are always at hers."

Klaus put down Hope and stood up to face her. Cami was waiting for him to say something, anything. "Hayley and I have been spending some personal time together indeed." "And?" "And we got thinking about everything in our past and we talked a lot about our present and our future, along with Hope." "And what else?" Cami was waiting for the breaking point. "If you so eagerly wish to know, we shared a kiss." Klaus told her. The look that appeared on Cami's face was one of pure hatred when she heard that. It was something that she was expecting. "You have feelings for her, don't you?" she finally asked him in a whisper but her eyes had turned into little slits like she did when she was angry. Klaus opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. "I am going to go home. I am sorry that nothing between us really worked out even though I did my best. I thought we had something between us."

As a dear friend that she had always been to him, Klaus had never meant to hurt her like this, but keeping the truth from her would have hurt her even more. She would have found out eventually and when she did find out, it would have gotten worse for them. It was for the best to end their relationship now, while there was still some friendship they could salvage. He was waiting at the door until Cami got all of her things. "Good luck in the Poker Fest. Battling against Hayley is pretty ironic." She told him, before leaving the compound. "I'm sorry." Klaus whispered after her. Closing the doors to the compound, he returned to the living room where Rebekah and Elijah were waiting for him. "So, there is something that you haven't told us, Nik, about you and Hayley." Rebekah pointed out. "I would prefer it if you didn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations, sister."

Elijah stood up and looked at his brother, confused. "You told me that Camille was making you happy. A kiss you shared with Hayley changed it all?" he asked him. "It didn't change anything. I was lying to myself all this time, believing that something could happen between Cami and I. I was wrong. Nothing would have worked out eventually." "Why? You never loved her?" Rebekah asked him. Klaus looked over at her and nodded. "She has always been a close friend of mine and I had been using her to take the pain away. She never deserved this. It was time I let her go." He told her. Hope started giggling on the couch and crying out, "Momma! Momma!" The three Originals looked at her, confused. "She wants Hayley, doesn't she?" Rebekah asked as she picked up the child in her arms. "I think she can sense her. She is close by." Elijah thought as she stared closely at the look on Hope's face.

There was a knock that could be heard at the entrance to the compound and everyone froze. The two vampire guards immediately went over there. Everyone believed that it was probably Camille, who has forgotten something. Standing there, with clothes and everything she needed beside her, was Hayley. "Momma!" Hope yelled out with joy. The two vampires were looking at one another, when Hayley yelled out, "Move!" and the two made way for her at once. It was not the time to upset a hybrid mother. Rebekah smiled when she saw how excited Hope was to see her mother. "Come here, baby girl!" Hayley put down everything and grabbed Hope, holding her close in her arms. "I am so glad you came back here." Rebekah whispered and Hayley looked at her with gratitude.

As always, trying to make everything right, Rebekah and Elijah disappeared, leaving the small family all on their own. Klaus was looking at Hayley, as she was feeding their daughter. The image of last night and their kiss flashed into his mind again and he could no longer bear to look at her. "What are you doing here, little wolf?" he whispered to her. Hayley finally looked up into his eyes and Klaus saw only pain and suffering through them. He realized that something must have gone terribly wrong. "Come with me, love." He gently whispered. Hayley decided to listen to him and they both headed upstairs into the nursery, where they put Hope into the crib. "Now tell me what has happened." Klaus insisted, pulling her to him so he could see her closer. "It's Jackson." Hayley told him and crossed her hands over her chest. Klaus chuckled and whispered, "I suppose you told him about what happened yesterday." Hayley looked at him seriously and shook her head. "I didn't get a chance to. He attacked me."

"He what?" The smile on Klaus' face had instantly vanished at what he had heard. "He attacked me. He took me by surprise that I barely had it in me to fight back. I could have put him down really hard but he is my husband and I care about him. I threatened him until I found out that he under the influence of alcohol, so I decided to give him a break and I let him to rest back at the hotel room." Hayley explained. "And you decided to come here?" "There is nowhere else I can go, can I? And my daughter is here. I want to be with her." "And so you shall." Hayley raised her eyebrow at him. "You have a room, warm and cozy right here next to the nursery where you can rest. I have some business I need to take care of and arrangements for the final of the Ice Poker Fest." Klaus explained to her. A smile appeared on Hayley's face as she whispered, "I hope cheating is not something you'll be preparing." Klaus returned her smirk and whispered, "I am the King, love. I don't need to cheat."

Hayley did manage to relax in bed, as the hours went by. Rebekah stopped by her room to check on her from time to time, finally telling her the events of the day and how Klaus told Camille the truth about the kiss, which resulted in their break-up. Hayley held her head in her hands. "Great. I ruined his relationship with Cami." Rebekah laughed and shook her head. "You did not." "How do you know that? They were going well, until I came back." "He told Elijah and me that he was using Cami to get over you and now, with the recent events, he has decided that he cares too much about Cami to string her along like this. He thought it was best that he lets her go." Hayley lay back down on the bed and smiled as she heard the little heart beats of Hope from the other room. "Wait till she shows you what she can do with the witch powers she inherited." Rebekah told her with a smile as she heard the same thing. "I don't know if I will be staying here long in enough to watch." Hayley whispered and closed her eyes as Rebekah watched her in silence. She was feeling sorry for her and at last, she let her be in peace.

Jackson had tried to call her a couple of times but Hayley would only stare at the Caller ID. She didn't want to speak to him. She didn't know if she would ever be ready to speak to him. There were a couple of messages that popped up on her phone. _I was drunk, Hayley. I wasn't thinking and I wasn't doing anything knowingly. I know I hurt you but you hurt me too. I want to talk. _But she didn't want to talk. She just rested in bed until there was a knock on the door and Rebekah walked inside with a smile on her face. "I think that you rested enough. It's 5 PM. Dress in something nice and come downstairs." "Dress in something nice? What for?" "Trust me. It will be worth it." Hayley eventually ended up being dressed up with a slim and simple green dress, emerald necklace around her neck and beautiful matching earrings on. Her hair was cleaned and brushed, letting it loose with all its glory.

Listening to Rebekah, Hayley headed downstairs, where Klaus was waiting for her, dressed in a suit. There was a small table with dinner and candles, prepared just for them and Hayley bit her lip to hide a smile. "Klaus, what is this?" she asked him as a blush crept on her cheeks. Klaus was just popping open a champagne and pouring it into two glasses, saying, "Rebekah and Elijah have agreed to leave so we can have the compound all to ourselves for a while, for a perfectly nice dinner." "Dinner?" Hayley asked. The aromas were mesmerizing and she couldn't refuse. "After which we play a little game of War." Klaus smirked as he showed her a new deck of cards. "Why do you want to play War right before our final poker game tonight?" Hayley asked him. "Because it can give us a chance to warm up." "It's a gift of chance, Klaus, not of skill." Hayley commented. "Exactly!" Klaus said to her with a grin on his face.

With the way he was looking at her, she could barely eat her food. Hope was still sleeping upstairs, so she wouldn't bother their moment. Once they finished eating, that table was cleaned by servants and Klaus mixed the cards, finally settling them into two piles. "It is a game of chance and we will see with who this chance stands tonight. Winner gets to ask something of the other." "And let me guess. The other can't refuse." Hayley said with a smirk. "Precisely, little wolf. So, let the game begin!" The game was relaxing and it did help Hayley relax and forget about the horrible things that she has had to endure with Jackson for the past couple of days. Klaus was enjoying her and making her feel more comfortable than she had ever felt before. He was easy to be with and she was laughing and screaming with him all through the game. His face was glowing with happiness and she couldn't stop staring at him.

Nearly an hour passed and the game of War continued, until…one of them received all of the cards. Hayley sighed and looked at him annoyed, "You either got really lucky or you cheated. Which one was it, Klaus?" He chuckled as he played with the full deck of cards in his hands. "Now, I suppose you have to ask me for something so go ahead! Spill it! What do you want?" Hayley asked him with a smile as she leaned over the table. He did the same thing, looking at her deep in the eyes when he whispered, "I want you to spend the night with me."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What do you think Klaus means by "I want you to spend the night with me."? The next chapter is going to be the last one with the deal that Hayley must follow, since she lost the game of War ;) and the finale of the Ice Poker Game right before New Year's. **

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	5. December 31st Part 2

**Thank you so much for following this story guys! I would like to inform you that this is the last chapter of this New Year's Klayley Special. The holidays are really making me excited for more Klayley. Sorry it took me so long to update but I have been really busy with work. **

**PLOT: The winner of the War game takes all, doesn't he? Klaus has won and it is time for Hayley to pay the price for losing. Will she accept Klaus' proposal or won't she? And what is Klaus trying to imply through this deal? The results will be unexpected as Camille pays Jackson a visit at the Palace Royale and talk about the people they are supposed to be with, while people all over New Orleans are preparing for the final round of the Ice Poker Fest. Who will win and reign? Klaus or Hayley?**

**December 31****st**

"Spend the night with me." He had told her and now she was without breath. Klaus looked deep into her eyes, making her blush like madness, as she pulled back from the table. "What are you talking about?" she asked him, shocked. "That's my offer, little wolf." Hayley put a hand to her mouth for a minute before she angrily stood up and he stood up after her, grabbing her hand. "Have I said anything wrong, love?" "Are you serious? You are asking me to spend the night with you? You're giving me no choice. That is pretty lame, Klaus. I can't believe that you would subdue me to something like this."

The Original Hybrid had a smirk playing on his face as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. "Sweetheart, I think you're missing the point in this deal." "What point? You made it clear what you want." "I made it clear that I want you to spend the night with me, seeing as you can't exactly go back home to your husband after what he has done to you." Hayley frowned and put her hand up, as he was still holding her hips. "Wait a minute! I don't understand. What do you want from me?" "For you to spend the night here at the compound. I don't want you to leave, little wolf." He told her, the smile still on his face as he figured out what she was thinking. Teasing her was what he liked to do best with his little wolf. "You want me to stay at the compound?" she whispered, surprised as she pried his hands off her. "Of course. What did you think I meant when I asked you to spend the night with me?"

"I would rather not answer that question." Hayley responded and rolled her eyes as she saw his smile widening. He grabbed her hand once more, rubbing it softly as he caressed her cheek with the other hand. "For what Jackson did to you…he will pay." "No, please don't." Hayley told him at once. "I'm sorry, love, but I thought you knew me. He attacked you and no one who attacks the people I care about gets to live another day." "I appreciate that, Klaus, but I am his leader, his Queen. He will subdue to me and I will make sure that he will be punished for his actions if I find out that he attacked me knowingly." "And if he didn't?" "He is my husband. I will just have to accept that." "I don't think you should. Hayley, the lad laid his hands on you. I cannot simply…" She stopped him with a smile as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Thank you for being concerned but in case you forgot, I am no longer a werewolf. I am a hybrid just like you and I am capable of ripping people's heads off whenever I want to."

He smirked as he heard that but it disappeared the moment she told him, "And about that kiss…I told you, Klaus. It can't happen again. I won't go there with you again so if this nice dinner was a way for you to get back into my good graces, it's not going to work. You're Hope's father and I will always care about you in my own way, just like you care for me, but…I am married and I have an obligation towards my pack and my husband." Klaus chuckled as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "Love, I have not mentioned our kiss or my intentions of moving it to a higher level." The blushing became madness for Hayley and more frequent as she looked away and pushed a stand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, I just wanted to remind you. I am going to sleep for a little while. So, I'll see you at the finals later." Klaus smiled and nodded as he saw her heading upstairs and entering the nursery, to say goodnight to Hope.

Just as soon as she entered her room and closed the door, Hayley brushed her hand slowly over it and connected her head with it, gently closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She could have sounded ridiculous down there, thinking that maybe he would ask her for something like that. She knew he cared about her and he was the one who told her that Jackson should be respecting her choices as a woman. She smiled as she remembered their conversation at the coffee shop. She had never thought that he could act so caring towards her. She thought of their kiss and she suddenly felt her lips getting dry as she ran her tongue over them slowly. She was feeling something hard in the pit of her stomach and it made her feel horrible. Could she be falling for him? No, she couldn't do that. She would lose the trust of her pack. She would betray her true kind. She had made a pact the moment she signed those marriage papers that she would forever be loyal to Jackson. How could she fall for Klaus of all people?

Hayley felt someone behind her and gasped, immediately turning around to face him. The window was open and Klaus was standing there in front of her with his hands behind his back. "How…what are you doing here?" she asked him, wiping away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She thought that he would ask her about her sadness, but he could see right through her. He took a couple of steps towards her and took in her beauty in that simple green dress. "I am here to show you what I want, love." He whispered and caressed her cheek gently again, her eyes closing at the feeling of his warm fingers against her skin. He smiled at that as he stepped forward and gently brushed his lips across her neck towards her shoulder, stopping when he reached the end and pressed a firm kiss there. Hayley was gently gasping as he pulled back a little and whispered, "So what's it going to be? Going…or staying?" he asked her in the same seductive voice that she knew.

Despite knowing how wrong this was, it couldn't stop her from smiling and whispering in his ear, "You like to be in control. You tell me." Klaus smiled the same way, before he realized that she was giving in to what she has been wanting for years, and he was not pulling back from this. He won her in that War game and she had no idea that his true intention when he asked her to spend the night with him was exactly what she was suspecting. He wanted to have her back in his arms, and into his bed. He knew for sure that she was the woman that he had been waiting for to share his life with. He grabbed her by her hips, making her gasp, exactly like that night. She smiled as she thought of this reproduction. This was exactly what she was craving, and what he was prepared to offer her.

Pulling off his shirt, she placed small kisses all over his chest, rubbing her hand over his tattoos. He kissed her lips before turning her and zipping down her dress, until she was left only in her bra and panties. She turned around and smiled at him, kissing him once more and cupping his cheeks, as he played with the straps of her bra. Before he could undo it, he felt himself being pulled to the bed by her. The gorgeous and seductive smile was still on her face as she lay down and he was on top of her. Kissing her neck only sent chills all around her as she moaned with pleasure. She played with his belt as he finally managed to get rid of her bra and throw it over the bed. Finally pulling at his belt, she did not wait any longer to pull down his pants and his drawers. He kissed her neck roughly, as she wrapped her hands around him and moaned out his name in pleasure. She wasn't planning for his to happen, but she loved it terribly and wanted more of it.

As he continued to kiss her neck, nibbling it with his tongue, she smiled and felt his hands slid up on her arms, intertwining his fingers with her. She kissed his cheek as she knew what he was doing. He was trying to make her feel wanted. He wanted her to know how much he had been dying to have her ever since she came back to New Orleans. She was always his to have and he could have prevented her from sleeping with his brother and marrying Jackson, but he was an idiot for never realizing it. He pulled back to look at her for one moment and she could see the lust in his eyes. But there was something more to it. Something that she hadn't seen before. Beside lust, there was a touch of something else, something gentler as he gazed down at her, keeping their fingers intertwined. "What?" she mumbled as she slid out one of her hands in order to touch his cheek. Without smiling, he leaned down and kissed her once more, creating flutters in her stomach that she could not control.

He continued to kiss her lips, as he brushed his hands all over her body and taking off her panties. She knew what was coming and she was more than ready for him. He covered her lips with his as he gently entered her, making the world around her spin. She had been waiting for so long to feel like this again. She called out his name in ecstasy as she felt his lips kiss over all of her weak spots. But she couldn't let him waste those kisses if they weren't on her lips. She pulled him back for a searing hot kiss that she loved. He chuckled at her enthusiasm and loved it. This night was different for her for so many reasons. She was here in bed with him for the second time ever, and he was not being rough like the first time. The first time, all he cared about was having sex with her. This time was different.

Klaus would have never focused on showering her with so many kisses and he would never really be this gentle with her, if she didn't mean something to him. She ran her hands through his amazing curls and then pulled her hand down to touch his stubble. This was not just a regular hook-up for him. This was something real. She knew it. He was making love to her and there was nothing he could do to hide that from her. Klaus suddenly pulled back and looked at her in the eyes with a seducing smile. "I see you have managed to keep your end of the deal we made at dinner, little wolf." He whispered and gently kissed her shoulder before pulling back up to see the dazzling look on her face. "You mean…?" He chuckled as he saw realization hit her face as she slapped his shoulder. "Dick." She said as she giggled beneath him. "You stayed." He reminded her and kissed her breasts, making her arch her back. "I did." She whispered, pulling him back to her and parting his lips for a passionate kiss.

…

The Palace Royale looked more alive than ever but not in the room in which Jackson was sleeping. He heard a knock on the door and frowned. Why would Hayley be knocking to come in? Once he opened the door, he looked disappointed as to see that it was not Hayley who was standing there. It was Camille. "Hi, I'm sorry to disturb you. Is Hayley here? I would like to speak to her about something." Jackson backed away from the door and invited her in. "I wish she would be here." "Oh…did you two have a fight?" Cami asked, frowning. Jackson rubbed his neck, thinking if he should tell her the truth and decided that it wouldn't be a problem if he did. "Hayley came back here yesterday looking completely flushed and disturbed about something and she wouldn't tell me what it is. She hardly told me anything since we came back here. I got mad at her for keeping secrets from me and I went out for a couple of drinks to sort some things out in my head." Camille sat down on the bed as Jackson sat next to her.

"When I came back this morning, I was completely drunk and I attacked her. She grabbed her clothes, left the hotel and hasn't come back since. I tried texting her, calling her but she wouldn't respond. She is my wife and I don't even know where she could be right now." Cami sighed and looked out the window. "I think I know where she is and I think I know with who she is." Jackson's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Klaus?" "Yes. I found out something today from him. This is the reason I left him. I knew he was hiding something from me and I pushed him into telling. And I think I know why Hayley was being so hesitant of telling you what happened yesterday." "What? Tell me." Jackson insisted. "Klaus confessed to me that he and Hayley kissed. And he pretty much admitted through his silence when I asked him something, that he holds feelings for Hayley. And I think she may have feelings for him in return."

He had a feeling that this would happen, but he never thought that Hayley would do this to him. "She promised me that she was going to stay faithful to me." He whispered as Cami looked in the liquor box and popped open a small bottle of whisky. "When did she promise you that?" "Two years ago when we got married." "A lot can change after two years, Jackson." She handed him a drink as they both sat down on the bed. "I know…I know that she said no commitment but…I have been dreaming about being married to Andrea Labonair for so long…I never managed to let her go and I have told her that so many times." "If you want my opinion, I think that were always in love with the idea of her. You imagined her to be noble and a lady of some sort that you were supposed to be wed to, someone completely different from who she is today. She was supposed to be this Andrea Labonair but she is not. She is Hayley Marshall. Now the question is, do you love her for who she is?" Camille explained and asked him.

Jackson stood up angrily and covered his face with his hands. "I don't know how to answer that question." Camille smiled at him and stood up, patting his back. "Then you just have to accept the fact that you two are just not meant to be and she will have to run to the man she loves sooner or later." "To Klaus? He is Klaus. She hates him. She always has, for the way he has treated her. And what about Elijah? If there was someone she would run to, I would imagine it to be him. She slept with him and she likes him. I don't understand how she could run to the man she hates. Sure, he is the father of her baby but..." "My mom once told me that hate is only a step away from love. I didn't believe it to be true until now." Cami whispered and drank some more. The werewolf turned around to look at her. "Do you have feelings for Klaus?" Cami stood there for a minute, fingering the glass she was holding. "I think I have had the same problem as you in this situation. I think I had feelings for the man I could imagine I could turn him into. I have to accept that I could never really change him, or understand him fully the way Hayley does. Maybe that is something about her that he craves."

"So you are just going to let it go?" "What else can I do? Clearly, our relationships have run its courses. I have to move on and so should you." "She cannot break this marriage. We are sealed for life. Werewolf marriages are far different than any other. When you marry, you seal the bond for eternity. There is no going back. If there is, the pack will be destroyed, and Hayley cares about our pack more than anything. He will not let this happen. I don't believe it." "I think her love for Klaus and Hope is getting far stronger than we could have thought. I have tried to replace Hayley as that child's mother and I feel terrible about it. I wish I had never gotten into something with Klaus, since I was never sure that we even could have a future together. I had a feeling this would end badly for me, and for you too." "Hayley can't end this marriage. Even if I wanted to end it, I couldn't do it either." "So you prefer to remain married to a woman whose heart belongs to someone else?" Camille asked him.

"We have been married for so long, Cami. I can't just let her go like this." "It's only been two years." "For a couple like us, it's a long time." "You are not a couple, Jackson. Marriage on paper doesn't really mean anything else other than the control you have over the pack. If you care about her and her heart belongs to someone else, you have to let her go. It's for the best and you can find some pretty werewolf girl with whom you can be happy." Jackson groaned and sat back down. Cami put an arm around him. "She is a hybrid now. Things have changed and perhaps she is doing you a favor with this. She is letting you go free so you can be happy. I can tell that you were never happy in this marriage." "Perhaps you're right." Jackson finally mumbled. "I know I am right." Cami responded with a smile on her face.

…

Her eyes opened up and she immediately looked at the clock. It was 9 PM and the finals of the Ice Poker Fest were in an hour and a half. Hayley smiled as she felt his arm wrapped around her waist and his face was buried in the back of her neck. She could feel his breathing and she was more than sure that he was awake. Turning around slowly, she made him stir and a crooked smile appeared on his face as their eyes met. She lay her head on his chest and ran her hand over his smooth skin as he kept his hand around her. They were in her warm bed, wrapped around in blankets. "I slept so much today." Hayley mumbled as Klaus began to caress her shoulder, making her shiver again.

"You had to rest." He whispered back and she felt him place a kiss on her head. She pulled back up and leaned against her own pillow, as he kept his hands entangled with her body. "What am I doing?" Hayley whispered as she ran a hand through her hair. "There is no way I can answer that question for you, little wolf. But I couldn't be happier that we are…in this position." Klaus told her with a grin on his face. "You just can't stop talking in circles, can you?" "I get my way through this." "I've realized what your new ticks are nowadays and I have to say that I'm impressed." "Good. That was the idea, love." He took her hand in his and kissed it gently." Hayley looked at him lovingly and then the image of Jackson just popped into her head. How could she do this to him? She was married to him. It may not mean anything to her but it meant a lot to him and to their pack. Klaus seemed to be reading her thoughts because he asked her in a whisper, "Are you having second thoughts? Is this about Jackson?"

There was a sad look on his face as he picked up her other hand and kissed it as he had did to the other one. His sweet gestures were melting her heart because he wouldn't normally do this. "We have to get ready for the finals. I intend to win." Hayley told him and tried to move out of bed but Klaus held her in place. She looked at him confused until he cupped her face and pulled her in for another passionate kiss that made her want to stay in that warm bed with him forever. "What? You are not planning some secret way to cheat your way into winning this competition once and for all?" Hayley asked him with a smirk. He smirked back at her until he told her, "I have already won the game I wanted, love." "What do you mean?" Hayley asked him. "The game of War. I have already won it…and I've received what I asked for. I hope I have." Klaus made his point clear when he started running a hand all over her naked body, making Hayley understand what he truly wanted, and this made her heart skip a beat. "I hope you are not trying to deviate from the subject, little wolf." "I am not. It's just…" "What? You are having second thoughts, aren't you, Hayley?" he asked her. She was looking at him sadly and whispered, "This doesn't change anything. Jackson and I were in a ritual. A ritual that cannot be broken. Jackson and I are bonded for life, whether we like it or not. Sleeping with you, is something that can affect my pack if they find out. Infidelity is something big, especially when you are bonded to your husband for life."

Klaus looked at her questioningly before he asked, "What can they do to you?" "They can disown me, take away my birth right to be their Queen. That is only the least of things they can do to me. What I did with you, is seen as treason and I…Klaus, I've been searching for this family for so long. I can't back away from them now. They are my family and I can't disappoint them. Please, don't let anyone know about this. No one, not even your siblings." Klaus stood up at that moment and Hayley stood up after him. "Klaus, please…" she mumbled as she stepped closer to him and cupped his face between her hands. "You are asking me to let you go after what happened between us and I cannot let that happen, little wolf." "Klaus, what were you hoping to gain through this?" "You. I have always wanted to have you here again, little wolf. These years that you have been away…all I could ever think about was having you in my arms once more." Klaus responded at once, making her look surprised. He brushed his arms over her own and covered the hands that were on his cheeks. "How? How could you…?" she croaked, shocked as tears were sliding down her cheeks. "I want you to be my wife." Klaus suddenly told her.

That hit her hard in the chest and she looked like she was in a completely different world. "You…what?" she asked, as she could barely breathe. He was desperate. He was willing to do anything to make her stay with him. He knew that his heart couldn't bear to be broken by a woman once more, especially not now that he fell for a woman, who had feelings for him too. The heartbreak would be the biggest than it has ever been before. Hayley could see right through him. "Klaus, you don't have to say these things. None of it matters. I have been taken for as long as Jackson is alive. For as long as he is alive, I will forever be his. It's the werewolf way." Hayley was on the verge of tears as she looked at his broken expression, still holding his face. "Then I will make the impossible. I will find a witch, Davina, anyone…" before he could finish his sentence, Hayley pressed her lips on his, stopping him from talking. Once she pulled back he looked into her eyes as she spoke again. "You think you have been the only one these past two years? I couldn't get you out of my head. I tried and I couldn't. I didn't know why. When I thought about what Elijah and I have done together, your face is the one which appeared in my head. I realized then what I know now, Klaus. I want you just as much as you want me." She told him the truth.

He smiled at the way she expressed her feelings to him. He slid his hands down to her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her ear and whispering, "Stay with me, little wolf." She let out a soft whimper which Klaus could only guess that she was silently weeping. Her caressed her back as she wrapped herself around him and whispered, "I'm sorry." Before she pulled away and he looked into her tearstained face. "We have to get ready for the Ice Poker Fest." Hayley told him, backing away from him slowly and putting back on her green dress. Klaus stood there, looking at her for a moment, before he whispered, "Very well." She saw him turn around and leave her room before she could stop him.

…

It was the final of the finals and Hayley and Klaus were sitting at the table where everyone was watching. It was the whole of New Orleans who was waiting for this moment. Marcel dealt the cards for them and Hayley tried to fake a smile as she looked at the crowd. Klaus didn't try to fake anything. He was miserable and everyone could see it, including Marcel. He touched his shoulder and asked, "Hey, are you okay, man?" "Just deal the cards and let's get this over with." Klaus told him. The bets were being made through the crowd with money involved. Most of the people were betting on Klaus to win even though Hayley had plenty of supporters as well. "Leave him." Hayley whispered when Marcel gave her a quizzical look like he couldn't understand what was going on.

"May the best hybrid win!" Marcel announced and everyone clapped in approval. Hayley looked at her cards as they were passing chips through the table. She could barely look at her cards as people were looking at her and she was looking at Klaus. He was avoiding her gaze by looking at his cards but she knew that he was not thinking about his next move. He was upset, as terribly upset as one like Klaus could be. She bit her lip as she did realize now how much she had hurt him, just as she had hurt Jackson. She chose Jackson and she should have stuck with him. Because of her, she made Klaus suffer and she made him lose Cami as his girlfriend. She couldn't bear to see him unhappy. She sighed and looked back at her cards. None of them were making a move and it was disappointing the crowd. Time was passing. An hour had already passed before they knew it.

"This year, I hope guys. We have just a half an hour left until the New Year. We must celebrate. We can't wait until then." Marcel said looking at them worriedly. Klaus finally looked up from the cards and his eyes met hers. She bit her lip and whispered, "Unfold." And revealed to him the cards she was holding. Klaus stood there looking at them as if he didn't give a damn in the world. Finally, he dropped his cards on the table and everyone gasped to see the result. Hayley's eyes widened as Marcel yelled out, "The winner of the Supernatural Ice Poker Fest this year is…HAYLEY MARSHALL!" Balloons were bursting from everywhere and Hayley smiled as she saw a lot of people being happy for her, others upset because they lost money, betting on Klaus to win. Klaus slouched in his seat as he looked at her standing up and Marcel crowned her. "May I present to you this year, the Queen of Hearts!" People clapped until Marcel told them to remain silent.

"And before we ask Hayley what she wishes for…we are presenting another crown for the King of our city tonight. Because he fought gallantly all throughout the games, all the rounds, the people have deiced to offer him a similar crown as the King of Hearts!" Marcel exclaimed and everyone clapped as a surprised Klaus stood up from his chair and Marcel crowned him. Still, the smile was still not appearing on his face, as the smile on Hayley's face faded. What could she possibly ask for? The people were waiting. "Anything you want, Hayley. Tell the people what you want." Marcel told her and winked at her. Was that supposed to mean something? Hayley looked through the crowd and she could clearly see Camille and Jackson standing there. They were not smiling, but they didn't look upset either. They simply looked, peaceful. Hayley bit her lip as she looked at the clock. It was ticking and there were only five minutes until New Year's. People were handing out glasses to everyone to hold so they could pour champagne. The fireworks were being prepared. "I wish…" Hayley began and closed her eyes. She didn't know what to say. She searched deep into her mind. What did she wish for now more than anything?

"I wish to be released from my marriage!" Hayley exclaimed, making everyone gasp in shock, even Klaus. Jackson looked down as if he knew this was coming. "A werewolf marriage?" Davina stepped to her, rom the crowd looking at her carefully. "It is what I want. And you can make it possible, can you not?" Davina smiled at her and said, "There is a way. Yes." The biggest smile appeared on Hayley's face as Marcel yelled out "Only one minute left!" The champagnes and the fireworks were ready as Davina left to get to work on releasing Hayley out of her ritual marriage. Hayley wanted to join her but Klaus grabbed her hand and spun her to him. He was in shock, not understand what was happening. Hayley smiled and caressed his cheek. "I want you." She whispered. Klaus held her hand there and smiled too.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Klaus pulled Hayley into his arms as the fireworks erupted into the sky and kissed her passionately. This was their first public kiss and Hayley was enjoying more than she thought she would. "You're my little wolf…forever." Klaus whispered as they both gasped for air. "Happy New Year." Hayley giggled with a smile as he kissed her again.

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading. Did you expect this kind of ending? I had Hayley the winner in my head all along, because like Klaus said, he already won the first game he played against her, he won the woman he loves. It was time for Hayley to win too, the only chance of being freed from her marriage to be with the man she loves.**

**Please review and let me know what you think of this New Year's Special! **


End file.
